Welcome to My Life
by Waverin3
Summary: Karaoke night at a bar makes Summer and Marissa realize something about their boyfriends. Two chapters altogether. Please Read!


"I can't believe this Summer," Marissa said.

"I know Coop. I'm sorry Ryan left you," Summer said.

"I'm sorry Seth left you."

"Isn't it odd that they broke up with us at the same time?"

"Yeah. Do you think there is someone else?" Summer asked.

"Maybe there is," Marissa said.

Summer and Marissa sat in an awkward silence for a little while.

"There's this new bar in LA for teens. It's karaoke night! Wanna go?" Summer asked.

"Sure. I need to get out," Marissa replied.

They left for the club at about 8:00pm. They looked like shit and they knew it. But they didn't care.

They stared in awe at the size of the place. It was huge. They looked and saw a bar full of non-alcoholic beverages on one side and a real bar on the other. Marissa went to the real bar and tried to get drinks. Summer grabbed a table towards the front of the stage. She really could use a good laugh.

Summer looked around and noticed a lot of kids from Newport here. She might have a decent time.

Marissa returned looking disappointed.

"No drinks?" she asked.

"Nope."

A man got onto the stage and told them that they were getting started.

The first kid that came up looked scared. He was small and scrawny. He was about 13.

But when he sang, the place got quiet. He was really good. The girls that looked about his age were staring at the kid.

"Someone just gained popularity," Marissa whispered.

A few other people went. Marissa and Summer had a few laughs. But they weren't expecting what came next.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our next singers will be singing Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan! Enjoy!"

"I love that song!" Summer squealed.

But not for long. When he exited the stage, Seth and Ryan stepped up. Everyone went dead silent.

"Oh my god," Marissa said.

Seth looked nervous.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked.

"They need to know how we feel," Ryan said.

The music started playing and Seth started singing.

**S: **Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
but no one hears you screaming  
  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Seth turned to Summer. She was staring in awe. He knew what she was thinking. Is he serous?

Ryan's turn. He looked directly at Marissa.

**R: **Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and their stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Summer and Marissa stared in awe at each other.

**R: **No one ever lied straight to your face  
**S: **No one ever stabbed you in the back  
**R: **You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
**S: **Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
**R: **Never had to work it was always there  
**S: **You don't know what it's like what it's like  
  
**S: **To be hurt  
**R: **To feel lost

**S: **To be left out in the dark  
**R: **To be kicked when you're down  
**S: **To feel like you've been pushed around  
**R: **To be on the edge of breaking down  
**S: **But no one's there to save you  
**R: **No you don't know what it's like

The song ended and everyone burst into applause, except Summer and Marissa. The had to talk to Seth and Ryan and find out if it was true.


End file.
